


Dreams in Boiling Rain

by Ahhuya



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura isn't dead, Fix-It, Multi, S8 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahhuya/pseuds/Ahhuya
Summary: [!!!S8 SPOILERS!!!]Life on a farm is not what Lance expected, but with Allura sitting in a field of juniberries, petting their first pet cow, is there anything to complain about?





	Dreams in Boiling Rain

**Author's Note:**

> S8 sure was something... My Allurance heart really broke and I needed to fix my hurting. Along with some tiny Sheith because they also deserved much more.  
> This is my first time trying Allurance and I have no idea how to write them... but I love them with all my heart

Life after battle is different. The long lasting sense of peace is foreign. The sight of his family’s happy smiles is just as strange as well. It’s almost as if the war never existed. Almost, because juniberries haven’t bloomed in thousands of years, no human would have an alien girlfriend and no one on Earth owns a cow with an alien brand on its side.

But Altea is the same in that sense. Surely, the fields are a strong purple every time the season comes, but Lance wants to believe they bloom better at his farm.  Maybe it is because he has convinced himself that the flowers bloom wherever Allura goes. Her light footsteps around the ground bless the earth underneath it.

He doesn’t understand what is that makes her stay with him, what made her agree on the idea of running a farm together when she returned after months of absence. Maybe it’s only for Kaltenecker and Lance’s love for the cow that she wouldn’t dare to leave them alone. The castle is no place for a cow, and once they settled down on the planet, Lance couldn’t accept locking the animal inside again. Four mice is already enough to terrorize the Alteans living inside the castle. So instead, the farm in the shadow of the castle is what they both decided to call home.

It was Allura’s idea to stay away from the titles of royalty. After all the time of carrying the title of princess to the last day, one moment is all it takes to throw it away. Like the crown no longer sits on her head, her title no longer defines her. They’re no longer paladins and Lance doubts they could be called heroes. Too many people could not be saved, too many mistakes made on the way.

But they are heroes, just like everyone else. Planets once destroyed are back to normal and Voltron is no longer needed. Allura saved all realities once and the war has ended. None of them know where the lions went after Allura was given back by them, but the soft humming of their energy in the depths of their minds is enough to assure them everything is still real.

Even just the sight of Allura, walking through the flowers and feeding the rest of the cows, given to them when they decided to buy everything from Terra for the nostalgic sense of home from the depths of space, is unreal.

It is the silence of the farm that keeps them there. They both know Allura wasn’t supposed to come back, just like Lance should have died a long time ago. But she stays, watching the glory of what tries to be her home once again.

Lance isn’t surprised to find her amidst the juniberries that day. Her hand strokes the top of Kaltenecker’s head as she looks into the empty distance. It’s their first cow, Lance recognizes her patterning out of all of them with ease.

“Do you think you’re ready?” He asks as he sits next to her on the small wooden bench. His father made it, together with Coran, in the middle of the field. It’s time for their reunion. One year after the lions left, one year after Allura returned from the deepest void, they haven’t been able to meet the others.

Allura hums, though Lance has learned that doesn’t mean a heartfelt confirmation. She’s still healing, they all are.

“Keith and Shiro said they might be later. Apparently Daibazaal doesn’t want them to go yet.”

“But Daibazaal is close. They will at least make it in time.” Her voice is soft, her words leave her lips with careful thought.

“Hunk and Pidge might take longer as well. Maybe we should take the rest of the day for ourselves, let my parents feed the cows for now.”

“That would be nice.” Allura says as she leans back and rests against Lance.

They stay like that until Coran calls them to the castle. Lance’s hand is buried deep in Allura’s hair as she dozes against his chest that afternoon.

…

Hunk is the first to arrive, mind set on cooking for everyone that evening. No one stops him when he takes over the castle’s kitchen. If anything, Lance wants nothing more than to eat his friend’s cooking once more.

Pidge is the next to take request a wormhole from Earth. Whatever she’s been up to has given Earth more streamlined ships and  advanced technology that shines in the sky when she arrives. She’s let her hair grow out, letting it settle in tamed strands against her face. Her eyes shine bright at the sight of the juniberry fields, her green paladin side once more coming out.

With a delay of four vargas, Keith and Shiro are the last ones to show up for their reunion. Food is leaving the kitchen when the sky opens up and a small Blade cruiser touches down on the surface. Keith’s hair is longer, the mullet grown out to something Lance doesn’t even dare to address. Shiro doesn’t seem to mind, but Lance is certain Shiro would even love a bald Keith. He doesn’t know which sight would be worse.

He has to admit he would do the same thing for Allura. Even in the months it took to have back to normal, to get rid of everything the entity had left behind. But even an empty Allura had been beautiful and now, closer to her old glory, she’s a sight he never wants to lose again.

It’s good to talk to everyone after all that time. The universe is big, but not big enough to separate them once more. No Galra drive them to the edges of strange empires and no wormholes get corrupted to send them away. It’s only the effort of restoration keeping them away. The need to see each other again bringing them back to the distant planet.

He doesn’t mind not being out in space. He knows he’ll be out there eventually. When Allura is ready for it. For now, he takes care of the farm, the cows, the flowers and her. As long as she needs him, he’ll be there. Even the hot boiling rain can take away his thoughts as long as she is curled up at his side.

Still, no food on Altea is like Hunk’s intergalactic cooking. He doesn’t need to know where the ingredients came from. Its heavenly taste is all he needs. He takes place next to Allura on the round table.  

“Have you found a Galra representative yet?” Lance asks Keith when they’re halfway through their main course.

Keith shrugs. It’s a thing not even intergalactic diplomacy can change.

“They wanted to get Keith again, but he refused.” Shiro says.

“We already have enough Galra customs to deal with right now. I don’t think I’m the one to represent a culture I’ve only just become part of.” Keith sighs.

“So?” Pidge says, “Let Kolivan or Krolia do it then. The Blades should have an idea of how they think the Galra should be.”

“And how are those Galra customs going anyways?” Hunk jumps in. “Any idea what kind of food you can serve yet?”

“We’ll ask my mom about that when things have calmed down. Right now we’re too busy helping planets to get their lives back on track. We’re not in any hurry.”

“Plus,” Lance leans over the table, “you promised to cater for our wedding first.”

“But we already know Altean customs from Coran. And you wanted more Earth aspects in it.”

“We’ll let you know when we know more. But feel free to ask the Blades yourself. We might not have the chance to ask for a while.”

“You’re moving away again?” Allura asks. It’s the first time that night she’s asked a question, but the breaking of her silence is all their night needs to fully be complete.

“We’ll try to go into Ranveig’s old territory soon. It suffered a lot of damage and we don’t know what to expect there yet.” Keith answers.

“We’re taking Atlas with us and will be in full contact with Daibazaal at all times.” Shiro elaborates. “We’re not going anywhere without you knowing about it.”

“We’ll try to be back within a year.” Keith nods.

“You better.” Pidge grins. “Or I’ll force Allura to wormhole Atlas right back here.”

“We don’t want to miss our reunion. And we’ll also be here for your wedding.” Shiro promises as he looks at Lance and Allura.

“Thank you.” Allura says. Lance takes her hand in a comforting hold.

The rest of the evening is filled with light chatter. They learn about Earth’s advancements, the adventures of Pidge’s robot “child” Chip and Hunk’s adventures through the deep jungle to find new spices.

When the second ring of Altea rises against the dark sky, their energy dies out. Long days reach their toll and Shiro and Keith are the first to retreat to their room in the castle. Pidge and Hunk leave to work on a couple of advancements before they too call it a night.

“It’s good to see everyone is moving on like this.” Allura smiles she watches them leave. “They look happy.”

“Aren’t you?” Lance asks, his arm wrapped around her arm as he pulls her closer.

“Yes.” She finally says and closes her eyes. “I can be happy like this.”

It’s a long road to come down from war. But slowly, each breath on Altea evens out and dreams and reality melt together.

It’s slow, but day by day, they learn to live again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Ahhuya) [Tumblr](https://aulra.tumblr.com/) or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/shirhoes/)


End file.
